All I Ever Wanted
by Chaylor
Summary: Desiree was orphaned at an young age but still remembers her mother. When she is Marked, she embarks on a new destiny she never deemed hers.
1. Fate

CHAPTER ONE:

I found myself whistling a happy little tune as I washed the dishes for Sister Alice. The orphanage school here was always bustling with adorable little children. I was the oldest at the age of 16. Sister Tanya was scolding some little boys for throwing spit balls at one another. I turned the water off as I washed the final plate and placed it onto a plastic rack to dry.

The cool wind blew in from the window in front of me, and it rustled my long wavy auburn hair. On my wrist held a brown elastic hair band, you know, the ones that like don't rip out your hair when you take it out after you put it into a ponytail or something. I slipped it off my wrist and pulled my hair into a messy bun before grabbing my backpack off the ground and slung it over my right shoulder.

"Desiree, you know you'll ruin your posture like that." Sister Alice reminded me.

I sighed and slid my left arm through the other loop, left the room, and started walking aimlessly while I let my mind wander. Sometimes, it was difficult living in an orphanage filled with women who became your . . . temporary mothers until you were 18. I mean how are you supposed to get away with things when there are always eyes watching you?I will admit; I'd miss all the Sisters when I would leave the orphanage.

They had taken care of me since I was a young toddler, ever since my mother had abandoned me. I don't believe my mother had left me because she didn't care for me. Though I was young when I was brought to the door of the orphanage, I still remember her silky voice and soothing words she'd always say to me. Almost every night ever I would dream of her. The dream was usually the same, her wavy auburn hair and violet eyes, -something I had inherited from her, - kneeling beside me and speaking. I never remembered what she was saying just the same line, 'Embrace whatever the goddess has in store for you,' then I would wake up.

Since I was a little girl, I was determined to find my mother, and get a real reason to why she would leave me. The Sisters told me that my mother wasn't a teenager who got knocked up. According to the Sisters, she looked at an adequate age to have a child. They remembered nothing too much about her because they were, and may I quote; "entranced by the beauty" of me. I rolled my eyes just thinking about that. There only guess - which they didn't much like talking about – was that having a child was too much for a single parent, I didn't believe it.

I had arrived at the school boundaries. I looked up and noticed aboy, his eyes were covered, emo perhaps? He was wearing all black. His hair was covering his face. The Sisters warned me to stay away from people that I get overly cautious about. I ducked my head and tried to hurry past him, but somehow, he grabbed my arm and held me right there. His hand smacked against my forehead with great force that tackled me to the ground. I could hear the faint crack as my skull hit the cement of the sidewalk. I vaguely hear him saying the words, which gave me shudders; I really hoped I was hallucinating.He then stepped over my lying body and his footsteps faded. Struggling, I found myself on my feet once more, and touched my forehead which was now surging with a burning sensation. My fingers trembled as it touched my forehead, which caused more burning pain. Was I really marked? A possible, but terrifying conclusion. I pulled on the hood of my sweater to cover my burning forehead and rushed into the girls' bathroom near the entrance.

Checking all the stalls to see if they were empty, I pulled off my hood and brushed my hair out of the forehead's way. I gasped. Tears welled in my eyes. The sapphire outline of a crescent moon almost sparkled in the light. No one would like me. I would be an outcast. I would be shunned of the student body. I would have to go to the House of Night, where other unfortunates were marked as well. The door threatened to open. I quickly covered my forehead and pulled on my hood and began coughing. I would have to fake sick, get my things, get a ride and get out of here. That was my only choice. A girl grimaced as she walked past me.

I signed myself out at the office. The secretaries wished me well, and hoped I'd return to school soon. I was almost sorry that I had to smile, fake cough and nod as a response. I would never come back. I would have to enrol myself into the House of Night and become a vampyre. Either that or I would be faced with the fate of death, as my body would reject the change and I would die. I walked home at such a quick pace; I could pass it off as jogging. How could I face the Sisters that had raised me? How could I ever of thought to leave them? They would think I would be a danger to everyone, and kick me out. I found myself uncontrollably sobbing as I pulled open the door to the church where all the orphans rooms were.

"Desiree!" Sister Alice called anxiously as she followed me up to my room.

I emptied my backpack and stuffed everything I had here.

"What happened, dearest child?" She demanded worriedly as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

I shook it off as I zipped up my bag.

"Nothing happened. I'm leaving." I sobbed. Sister Alice knew me too well, and she could see right through me.

In a second, she whipped off my hood and saw the Mark.

"You have been Marked, my dear." She said softly as she touched it.

I winced.

"I have to go." I sobbed.

She nodded.

"We Sisters will understand, you'll be missed." Sister Alice said, as she kissed my hand.

Why wasn't she screaming? Why wasn't she crying? Why wasn't she scared of me?

"Why aren't you scared?" I whispered through my tears.

She smiled at me and pulled my hair behind my shoulder.

"Child, you have nothing to worry. Being marked is a part of this world now, and you are very gifted, the vampyres chose well in picking you. Now you must go to the House of Night and learn the ways of your new life." She said softly.

I nodded as I wiped the tears that remained on my cheeks. I had stopped crying now. My eyes and nose were probably swollen red. She took off the cross that hung on her neck, her rosary.

"Take this with you, and keep faith . . ." She took a deep breathe and sighed. "In whatever you believe in." She said, as she pressed it into my hands.

I couldn't. It was hers. I shook my head.

"No. I can't." I whispered.

"Yes, you may. Keep faith in yourself, dear Desiree. Be blessed." She said as she led me outside.

She dug into her pockets and fished out a set of keys.

"This is my car. Desiree, drive yourself to the House of Night. Do not stop. There are some of us who dislike vampyres." She whispered into my ears as she pulled my hood over my head, just covering my Mark.

I nodded as I took the keys from her.

"Be safe, Desiree. Those of us will miss you greatly. The other Sisters will understand." She called after me as I walked to the Orphanage's parking lot.

I was scared, but ready to take on my new life.


	2. New Beginnings

CHAPTER TWO:

My legs trembled as I opened the familiar doors to the House of Night. I remembered before I was marked, these doors seemed ominous. Now marked, they had given me a different sense of feeling, welcoming me to my new life.

Behind the doors was a woman, statuesque and had long and rich raven coloured hair. She smiled in a manner to welcome me.

"Hello, Desiree. We've been waiting for you." She spoke; her voice was entrancing – drawing me closer towards her as if I was a fish on a fishing line that she reeled in slowly.

She was an adult vampyre, she survived the change. I would only pray and hope, that I would survive this transformation, rather than die a horrible death. Slowly, my consciousness regained control and reality hit me like a brick wall.

"This must be very confusing for you." She amended, taken aback by my silence. I nodded meekly.

"Well, I'll be here to help you adjust, along with many other prosperous students here." She smiled.

And then all this oddness hit me. _How did she know my name? Did she expect me to come? Could she see the future? How much did she know of me? If she knew me, then would she know my mother? _The woman grinned; my expression must have given away my curiosity in her.

"My name is Neferet, the high priestess of the House of Night." She introduced, as she put a hand over her heart and bowed towards me. I could feel a faint blush on my cheeks. 

_High priestess? _My mind contemplated many definitions of 'high priestess'.

"A high priestess is sort of like, the head master – head mistress of this school." She explained.

I nodded.

"Well, there is no delay. Of course we'll need to assign you a mentor and you're already assigned to a dorm room. Your roommate is in charge of showing you around the school. I have a feeling you two will become good friends." She grinned.

Neferet led me past a long hallway and up the stairs to stop at a doorway.

These were French doors. The glass was tinted the faintest of sapphire.

"This will be your dorm area." She explained as she rested her hand on the elaborate handle.

She twisted it ever so quickly, and the doors opened with a sense of home. A girl, around my height with very long dark brown hair was microwaving some popcorn. _Huh. Vampyres actually ate real food. And to think I would've condemned myself to a lifetime of drinking blood as my main meals. _

"Zoey, meet our new fledgling, Desiree." Neferet smiled, but there was something wrong about the look she gave the girl named Zoey. Zoey turned to face me,**-**barely a glance at Neferet I might add- and smiled welcomingly.

"Hi Desiree. Welcome to the House of Night. Trust me, everything gets better in time." She said warmly.

I saw her Mark. It was coloured in, and elaborate patterns traced down her neck and to her back. _Who is she? She can't possibly be a . . . 'fledgling' too. Wait what is a fledgling anyways? _

"I'd like you to introduce her to her roommate, Skye." Neferet instructed with a hint of harshness in her tone.

Zoey narrowed her eyes on Neferet, and finally nodded.

"What room?" She replied.

"23." Neferet explained, before bowing to me once more.

Zoey started to leave the room, so I followed, suddenly anxious about how I would fit in when I didn't even know what a fledgling was. Zoey started explaining to me how to get to my room from the main girls dorm, but I was too uneasy to concentrate. Distracted as I was I didn't even notice when we reached room 23.

"So Desiree," She said a little loudly then she would of if I had been paying attention. "This is your room; you better get in there before you two have to leave for class."

Class?! But it was almost 8 pm! This was insane! My panic must've leaked into my expression easily, because she gave me another reassuring smile.

"Vampyre life is different. We do things at night," She shrugged. "It's only because the sunlight irritates our eyes." She explained. I nodded. It was a good enough reason to convince me – I hadn't exactly encountered sunlight at all since I had been marked.

"Thanks. . . Zoey." I replied awkwardly.

"Maybe I'll catch you later." She smiled.

"Yeah, maybe." I muttered pathetically.

She was already walking back the way we had come. My hands quivered as I touched the handle. I took a deep breath, and opened the door. Slipping on her shoes was a blonde-haired girl. She was literally drop-dead gorgeous. _This must be Skye,_ I thought. My self-esteem took a big drop as she smiled at me. Her blue eyes were so captivating.

"Hi, you must be my new roommate, Desiree." She grinned.

I nodded.

"You must be Skye." I replied.

We shook hands.

"Yeah. That's me." She shrugged.

I looked around the room. Clothes were littered across her half of the room. Skye gave me a sheepish grin; her cheeks were a faint tint of rose pink.

"Sorry. I'm sort of messy." She apologized. I smiled at her. _As long as you're no Goth or emo, I'm happy. _

"It's alright." I shrugged as I placed my backpack onto my newly made bed.

Skye handed me my schedule and my uniform, all in one neat pile. _These clothes must not be the right size, they wouldn't know this. How could I walk around school in clothing that are the wrong size while everyone is prancing around in their gorgeous uniforms? _

"Are they the," I began to ask.

Skye seemed to understand.

"They probably are. These vampyres know everything. No need to panic." She assured.

I nodded; I was already starting to get over the major psychic-ness of this place.

"The bathroom is just through that door." She said, pointing to the door closest to the edge of my bed.

Shockingly, - well not really - the uniform had fit me perfectly, hugging my every curve (if they even existed). I returned to our dorm, and placed my neatly folded clothes on the bed. Skye showed me our new closet, most of it was cluttered with her things. Honestly, I didn't mind. She was a sweet girl, and I liked her – even though we had barely met. I placed my scarce amount clothing along with hers. I took a glance at the clock.

"Oh! We better get going! It's 8!" Skye worried, causing her innocent blue eyes to widen just a tad to reveal her shock. I nodded and followed her down to the kitchen.

"I should show you your class. It's an elective, right?" She asked curiously. I nodded.

"Music or drama?" She asked me. I contemplated the two classes. Who knew what we would learn here at the House of Night? I chose for something more familiar, something I wouldn't need prior knowledge of. . .

"Drama." I replied after a moment of contemplation. She nodded.

"I have Vampyre Sociology, but it's on the way." She replied. I smiled at her.

"Thanks for doing this." I said softly as I looked down at my shoes.

She swiftly led me past other students who were rushing to get to class. We abruptly stopped at a door. The name on the door said: Professor Erik Night.

"You know, this is a great class. The teacher is really hot." She teased. I smiled at her.

"Thanks for the assurance." I laughed.

Skye grinned and tucked a lock of her naturally blonde hair behind her ear.

"No problem. I'll catch you after class and walk you to your next." She explained. I nodded.

"I have to go or else I'll be late," She looked at her watch. "Well I'm already late. Bye!" She said as she half-ran down the hallway.

I looked at the door. _Is Professor Night as hot as Skye says? Would I act like a total loser in front of him? I'm not ready to be a fledgling, whatever that means. Why did it have to be ME who was marked? _I took several deep breaths, and entered the classroom.


	3. Super Heroes

**A/N Rachel, we are going to, for the sake of arguments say that the whole evil exploding tree thing worked out and this is an after the fact, a few months later type of thing **

CHAPTER THREE:

There was a gorgeous man at the front of the class. He had curly hair – it kind of resembled Superman. He had deep blue eyes. It seemed everyone here had blue eyes, everyone but me. He faced me with curiosity and annoyance.

"Are you a new student?" He sighed. I reddened and nodded.

"Have a seat, and for tomorrow, at least be on time." He added with annoyance. I could almost hear the class laughing. A few giggles here and there erupted. This was one teacher I wouldn't mind purposely annoying.

"Sorry Professor." I rolled my eyes.

"Grab a seat." He replied harshly.

Glared at him and found an empty seat next to a brunette with brown eyes. She didn't acknowledge me; she merely ogled at Professor Night. Frankly, I was too annoyed to notice it at the moment. He swiftly began with a monologue from Othello, and suddenly . . . I could feel the environment surrounding me transform into an older time – and Professor Night was Othello.

"It is the cause; it is the cause – my soul. Let me not name it to you, you chaste stars!" He began.

His voice had changed to an accent I couldn't decipher. Professor Night had completely changed to become another person. Despite my annoyance of him as a professor, I was mesmerized and entranced by his performance. I gulped.

Throughout his entire performance, he captivated all of our attention. In the end, he was rewarded with thunderous applause. I sadly couldn't help but join in, he was to mesmerizing

"Thank you all. As you may know, there is the upcoming monologue competition. I hope some of you may choose to compete this year. I'll be able to help you." He grinned. He didn't look like a professor anymore. He looked like a regular guy just a couple of years older than me. Honestly, he looked like a normal person – vampyre I corrected myself. The door opened and gracefully, Neferet walked in. Everyone stared at her. Her entire being radiated of power and grace.

"Hello Professor Night." She smiled at him.

"Hello Neferet." He replied formally.

At a glimpse of his eye – I could see distaste, hatred burning within his blue eyes."Well, if your class can be dismissed, then I wouldn't mind speaking with you and Desiree privately." She announced.

"Well, my class can be dismissed. I'd like everyone to choose a monologue for tomorrow's class." He agreed suspiciously.

I collected my books after I wrote down the homework and slowly walked my way to Neferet. When the last student left the room, she smiled at me. If I was shrinkable, I would've been the size a molecule by now. She was just so, intimidating.

"Desiree, I've spoken to you about finding a proper mentor. I think it should be Professor Night." Neferet triumphantly grinned.

It was as if she had won a fight. Subconsciously, I felt my jaw drop. _Him? NO! _I stared at her in disbelief.

"Neferet, I'm not sure this fledgling and I will be on the best of terms." He began anxiously.

"You have GOT to be kidding me." I groaned.

_Uh oh. That was uncalled for. What do vampyres do to punish their students? _Neferet chuckled.

"This will be interesting, I trust you both to be professional. Desiree, with Professor Night as your mentor, you should be competing in the monologue competition. With such help, you will prosper." She smiled.

"I should get to class. I have Literature." I sighed, praying to whatever god or goddess vampyres had – that I could just leave this conversation.

"Of course. If any problems erupt, please speak with me." She agreed, and followed me out.

Literature seemed to be nice and fascinating. We were doing Shakespeare- one of my favourite authors. Professor P (a.k.a. Penthesilia) had welcomed me warmly to her class, unlike Professor Night. We did a read aloud and a detailed discussion within the class of Shakespeare's plays and what they really represented. I could already tell this was going to be my favourite class. The bell rang, and it was lunch. I stretched my arms before sliding out of my desk. I collected my books and found Skye waiting for me at the door.

"Hey Desiree! I thought you'd need some help finding the cafeteria." She smiled.

"Yeah, I probably would need some." I agreed with a smile. Her bubbly personality changed my content mood to happy. She was like a contagious happy disease – which frankly, did wonders for me.

"So let's get going." She agreed as she led the way to the cafeteria.

We arrived at the cafeteria, where a statue of a woman stood in the middle. That had piqued my mind. _What is that for? Was this their god? _

"What's that?" I asked Skye as we sat down at a table near the window. Moonlight had shown in through the glass.

"That's a statue of our goddess, Nyx. I haven't been around here long enough to know exactly why, but I think it's out of respect." She replied as she speared some lettuce from her salad with her fork.

"Oh." I replied, and looked at her.

The moonlight had reflected off of her eyes. It had a faint green tint to her already gorgeous blue eyes.

"So how were you classes? Is Professor Night hot or not?" She grinned.

I sighed.

"Sure he's hot. I'm just not sure if I like his personality." I replied, narrowing my eyes on my tray of food.

She took a sip of her water.

"What do you mean?" Skye curiously asked.

I shrugged as I took a bite out of my salad.

"He humiliated me during class just because I was late on my first day, and . . . well, I kind of decided to annoy the hell out of him next time I see him. Which I don't have a clue WHEN since he's my mentor now . . . and I probably will see him again." I sighed.

Her greenish-blue eyes widened in curiosity.

"Wow. Erik Night, the most wonderful, hot, gorgeous guy ever and you decide to annoy him? Why not flirt?" She giggled.

I rolled my eyes. The thought had crossed my mind at some point, but only for a mere second. It didn't seem to exactly stick as the 'annoy the hell out of your drama professor' idea did.

"Well, it wouldn't be too good of an idea. Did you hear of him and Zoey Redbird dating?" She asked as she munched on a crouton. I shook my head.

"Not really." I replied.

I then remembered the look Eric had given Neferet earlier today – well earlier tonight- , and I flashed back to the look Zoey had given Neferet when I had first got here. I was definitely missing something.

"Apparently they dated. Well, they're broken up. Wouldn't seem too good if you dated him. Besides, he's a professor. It's almost forbidden." She sighed.

I could almost read her mind, it was uncannily clear. She just wanted to be accepted. She didn't want to be on the outside anymore. All she would need to achieve true happiness in her life was . . . to be accepted by some sort of people or another. I cleared my throat and took a sip of my water.

This was . . . insane. _That truly can't be what she wants . . . she's pretty. Pretty people are most likely accepted by any kind of people . . . _I had decided not to mention the fact that I could almost sense what she wanted. I would go to Neferet.

"Oh. Well, of course. It's like in human life . . . teachers and students can't date." I replied. She smiled at me.

"Glad you understand." She agreed. And we ate the rest of our lunches in silence.

All my classes had ended, to my great relief. I could finally go and find Neferet before I headed back to my dorm to catch some sleep. With no help, I found myself lost, aimlessly walking around the school hoping to find her office. A cat was meowing down the hall. It was white, resembling a cotton ball. It glanced at me, and pounced right into my arms, causing me to stumble backwards and fall right on my butt. _Ow. _Gently, I held it in my arms. _Was it lost? Or was it vicious? Was this a vampyre cat? There is no such thing as vampyre cats, common sense Desiree! _

"Where did you come from?" I cooed to the cat as I stroked its soft and warming fur. It meowed happily and cuddled closer to me. I sighed and set it down gently, and noticed a sign at the end of the hall. Priestess Neferet's Office. I nearly ran down the hall to knock on the door. Neferet opened the door and gave me a warm and welcoming smile.

"Hello Desiree, you caught me just in the nick of time. I was going to head back to catch some sleep." She chuckled. I laughed.

"Sorry, it's just that . . . I discovered something really weird today at lunch, when I was sitting with Skye. Like, I could sense what she wanted. I wasn't sure if it was true. I was afraid it would offend her. I'm not sure. I could hear it as clear as a bell. What's wrong with me?" I quickly, in a panicked tone explained. Neferet placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"I believe we have found you an affinity." She spoke. My eyes traced hers for more meaning. _What the hell was an affinity?_ As always, she could sense my confusion.

"Affinities are powers, gifted to us by our goddess Nyx. Your affinity I presume, it to be able to sense what others desire." She said. Her words echoed in my mind. _To be able to sense what others desire, _I like the way that sounded. I was almost like a superhero. I gave myself a smile as I turned away, maybe this school won't be as a bad as I thought.

**A/N Monica, we love you! What would we of done without you**


	4. Stage Fright

**A/N A couple of things: **

** are so sorry for taking FOREVER to get this chapter up. We had a million tests and projects recently. To make up for it chapter 5 will be going up in 3 days ;] Thanks for baring with us**

**2. We'd like to thank rogue-scholar07 for the awesome kitty name**

**3. From a request we will be putting the last little bit of the previous chapter at the beginning of each chapter in italics, when it takes over a week for a new chapter.**

_"Where did you come from?" I cooed to the cat as I stroked its soft and warming fur. It meowed happily and cuddled closer to me. I sighed and set it down gently, and noticed a sign at the end of the hall. Priestess Neferet's Office. I nearly ran down the hall to knock on the door. Neferet opened the door and gave me a warm and welcoming smile._

_"Hello Desiree, you caught me just in the nick of time. I was going to head back to catch some sleep." She chuckled. I laughed._

_"Sorry, it's just that . . . I discovered something really weird today at lunch, when I was sitting with Skye. Like, I could sense what she wanted. I wasn't sure if it was true. I was afraid it would offend her. I'm not sure. I could hear it as clear as a bell. What's wrong with me?" I quickly, in a panicked tone explained. Neferet placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and smiled._

_"I believe we have found you an affinity." She spoke. My eyes traced hers for more meaning. __What the hell was an affinity? As always, she could sense my confusion._

_"Affinities are powers, gifted to us by our goddess Nyx. Your affinity I presume, it to be able to sense what others desire." She said. Her words echoed in my mind. __To be able to sense what others desire, I like the way that sounded. I was almost like a superhero. I gave myself a smile as I turned away, maybe this school won't be as a bad as I thought._

CHAPTER FOUR:

Mornings, (or should I say evenings,) in the vampyre world were chaotic. They were different, that was for sure. Instead of little children bustling about, these were girls my age – and they were just as rushed as I was, and they were in no mood for consideration for others surrounding them, and others included ME. I sat at the table eating my favourite cereal – Fruit Loops. My spoon clinked against the white ceramic bowl lightly as I devoured the rest of my cereal and milk.

After i had come back from Nefert's office, Skye had helped me pick out a name for my new cat. After at least a dozen names we settled on one. Blizzard now sat on my lap purring happily taking in the sights and sounds of the dorm. As I petted her I drifted into thought. . .

It's amazing what a few days can do. If two days ago, someone had told me that I would be fledgling, that I would be special, that I would have a friend who might actually care what happened to me, I wouldn't of believed it. For once, I felt hopeful that there might be more in my future then being a babysitter for orphans. . . I tried to put the impending doom, which plagued some fledglings and the back of my mind, but I didn't think I could push it far enough back. Skye placed a hand on my shoulder, thankfully stopping my train of thought.

"We better get going." She reminded me.

I nodded and followed her to place our breakfast dishes into the dishwashers that were already half filled. I was sure I didn't want to tick off Professor Night, again, after all – he _was _my mentor, and I figured I could be nice, just this once.

Skye had departed halfway to my route towards drama. She had her vampyre sociology, which was down a different hallway. I entered the classroom swiftly, not sparing a glance in Professor Night's direction and slid into the same seat I had sat in yesterday. I kept my head ducked down and pulled out a notebook and pen for taking notes, I didn't care that you didn't take notes in drama; this was a good excuse for not looking at the front of the class where the most gorgeous vampyre stood. And then another thought had crossed my mind, the stupid monologue competition thing. _I'm not even _good _at public speaking. How can Neferet just . . . force me into this? _

"Desiree." Professor Night's splendid voice called out.

My head snapped up, facing him at a few meters distance. Could it be possible, that he had looked even more gorgeous today than he did yesterday?

"Yes Professor Night?" I finally managed to say after what seemed to be a long awkward moment.

"I'd like you to have a monologue ready by tomorrow, you'll need to prepare for these competitions." He instructed.

I composed my shocked expression to what I hope was calm. _A monologue. Ready. By. Tomorrow. Could this get any more stressful than it already was? A vampyre monologue competition, kitties running about in the building, affinities possessed by almost everyone in this school . . . Could my life get anymore insane? _I had truly contemplated my sanity at the moment. _What can make this life truly real? What if I was in a coma and this was just some realistic dream? _Professor Night had called class to an order with a powerful voice that emitted authority and rank. I turned to face him now.

"I surely do hope you all have chosen some monologues, because we will be performing some today." Professor Night announced. My face began to redden. I had completely blanked out on this. _Relax, there's a chance he won't call on you today_, I reminded myself. And my body began to loosen from its tense position.

"Desiree." Professor Night called out.

_Crap._

"Um, Professor Night, I . . . forgot to um . . . find one . . . for like, today . . .um" I admitted sheepishly, not meeting his stare.

_Well that was an intelligent sentence. _I wasn't sure for that one second I met his stare, whether it was of curiosity of hatred. Either one was just as bad. He chuckled softly.

"I have some prepared for all of you who get chosen today, and are not prepared." He said as he gracefully walked to his desk, and handed me a piece of paper from a large pile.

I gulped and flipped it over. It was Juliet's monologue, from the famous balcony scene, from the book Romeo and Juliet. I blankly stared at the typed words in shock. _How can I do this? I have no . . . drama talents whatsoever! _I lifted my shocked expression to face Professor Night. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You'll do fine." He assured me. _FINE? FINE? NO! I can't do fine! If I mess this up, I'll be the laughing stock of the school! _I trudged over to the front, where Professor Night had been speaking. I gulped and my hands trembled as they held the page in front of me. I faced Professor Night – could he not tell I had stage fright? My breathing increased into quiet little gasps, and the entire room spun rapidly.

"Desiree?" Professor Night now asked anxiously. T

he class giggled, but then they silenced as I began to hyperventilate. And then everything went black.

My head hurt. My entire body was sore. I tried to sit up, but it hurt too much. I groaned at the pain. My eyes flickered open and Professor Night was sitting on my left side. _I had fainted during class, in front of many students. Students would – who knows what they would do, spread the word around? I was at a great potential of being good gossip. _I narrowed my eyes on him, and looked down at my body. It was still in tact, to my relief. _Do vampyres bruise?_

"Are you alright?" He asked, his blue eyes scanning my facial expression for any sign of pain.

That piqued my mind.

"Do you even care?" I muttered.

He seemed to hear that and he frowned.

"Yes, I am your mentor. I thought you were rejecting the change." He murmured.

I scoffed. If I could survive vampyre life – I probably could survive the change.

"Thanks so much, knowing how weak you perceive of me." I replied harshly. Professor Night exhaled sharply and closed his eyes for a moment, then reopened them.

"You are my first student out of a regular teaching program. I'd like to make sure you'd survive." He replied. I could feel my hands clenching into fists. I swung the blankets off of me and sat on the side of the bed.

"Yeah, yeah. So you'll look great and I'll look like an idiot because your great success has made me 'prosper'." I snapped.

Professor Night glared at me.

"I don't need anymore success or fame. I came here to teach students to enjoy drama. I could've gone to Hollywood for all I cared, but I returned here as a professor to teach you and others the wonders of drama." He sneered icily.

"Yeah, I'm ready to worship drama and this whole vampyre life!" I snapped as I jumped off the cot. My feet hit the ground gracefully and I swiftly slammed the door behind me. Sometimes, I almost wished I'd reject the change and die.

**A/N Keep on reviewing and check out our poll to be part of the outcome of the fanfic!  
**


	5. All the Different Shades of Grey

_"I don't need anymore success or fame. I came here to teach students to enjoy drama. I could've gone to Hollywood for all I cared, but I returned here as a professor to teach you and others the wonders of drama." He sneered icily._

_"Yeah, I'm ready to worship drama and this whole vampyre life!" I snapped as I jumped off the cot. My feet hit the ground gracefully and I swiftly slammed the door behind me. Sometimes, I almost wished I'd reject the change and die._

CHAPTER 5:

Friday night was a meeting of a very welcoming club. Skye had given me all the details about the Dark Daughters. It had been a very exclusive club, once ran by a very cruel vampyre, who had then become human and then died. She had died a couple of months ago, this vampyre human, Skye told me about, was named Aphrodite. Aphrodite wasn't at all pleased Neferet had placed Zoey in Dark Daughters, but she followed Neferet's orders reluctantly. Her abuse of power had then revealed her true evil core to Neferet, whom gladly all but kicked her out of the high priestess of the club and placed Zoey leader, who now remains so. Apparently, many rules of the Dark Daughters had changed, and it was now one of the most inviting clubs at this school.

"You have to wear all black." Skye said as we returned to our dorm.

I wasn't exactly sure WHY I had let her persuade me into attending. I really hated clubs, it was worse that this one had some sort of council. I could just imagine all these fledgling's staring at me, judging me. . . I shuttered

"Okay." I sighed.

She threw an apologetic smile my way.

"I know you don't seem totally excited about this. But trust me; this is like nothing you've ever experienced." She assured me with a wide grin.

I smiled back, she was happy-contagious.

"Okay." I replied.

Skye had placed me in a mini skirt, (which frankly, was far too mini for my taste,) and black long sleeved shirt with insanely high heeled boots. I would have never even imagined of placing myself in such an outfit choice.

"Are you sure? This just seems so . . . provocative." I anxiously remarked as I looked at my appearance in the mirror as Skye began to apply mascara to my eyelashes.

"Trust me, you look great! Besides, I'm wearing something similar. You won't believe how provocative," She grinned at me and seemed like she thought my vocabulary was amusing, "some of these girls get. Either way, Professor Night is there and I intend for you to capture his attention." She smugly replied.

I gawked. _This was the reason for everything! _And then I could hear her desires again . . . '_I wish . . . I wish he would want me, I wish someone would want me._' I shook my head and exhaled.

"Nervousness?" She asked as she placed the tube of mascara on her desk.

I nodded.

"Don't be."

"How can I not? This outfit you put me in is ridiculous!"

"Please – your choice tonight would be too, conservative."

"I'd rather that than provocative."

"Just wear some leggings then." She sighed.

I nodded.

We arrived at the Dark Daughters meeting. Everyone seemed to glance at me curiously, almost trying to decipher who I was. I hid my head to the side and in the end, they all gave up and returned their attention to Zoey, and four other people with her.

"Welcome to the Dark Daughters meeting." Zoey grinned, as she stepped out of the circle formation that the other four stood in.

Professor Night was glancing at me. I narrowed my eyes on him, and Zoey motioned for him to begin. And he began reciting a wonderful poem as music began to flow through the room all the whilst Zoey danced extravagantly around the circle, beginning to light the four candles the four vampyres held. And finally, she made her way to the very centre and lit her own candle. It had a nice tingly feeling. And then there was a moment of silence, as we all watched in awe and amazement. Zoey opened her eyes and smiled. The candles dimmed.

"Before I officially end this meeting, I'd like to mention something. Three months ago, a very good friend of mine had been murdered on this very day," Zoey began solemnly. The environment made my back shiver with the chills. "She was a very gifted vampyre, gifted by our god Nyx. She sacrificed her vampyre life for a good friend, Stevie-Rae, the one whom possesses the Earth affinity here, and was turned human. Although she was human, she still possessed the affinity Nyx had given her. Nyx had believed in her very much. And on this day, three months ago war had erupted within the vampyre world. Do not listen to the rumours you have heard about Aphrodite." I heard some of the Dark Daughters gasp, but as I looked around some seemed uninterested like they had heard this story before. Zoey seemed so kind that I was suddenly overcome with anger towards these fledglings. The least they could do was pay some respect. "Aphrodite sacrificed her life for a valuable member of the Dark Daughters, and she will be remembered, as the kind person she was. Blessed be, Aphrodite." Zoey finished, a tear streaming down her cheek.

"Blessed be." We all murmured solemnly.

"Merry met, it was wonderful to have you all here." Zoey spoke.

Out in the corner, Professor Night had clenched his fists, yet his body language of anger hadn't met his blue eyes. They were impossible depths filled with depression, love, hate, confusion. I couldn't sense what he wanted, or what he desired. Because it seemed he didn't know himself.

"Merry met." We all agreed.

There were tacos at the end. I passed on that. They weren't exactly the greatest of foods on my list. Professor Night had walked over and offered me some water. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" I demanded impatiently.

Out of the corner of my eye (thanks to my peripheral vision) I could see Skye intently watching the two of us.

"I've got you a monologue. You better practice it. Learn it, know it by tomorrow." He said, handing me an envelope.

"You can't be serious." I replied in disbelief.

_Learning a monologue, in just one night? IMPOSSIBLE! Unrealistic expectations! _

"Oh I am serious. I'll be expecting it to be read to me after class tomorrow." He said, as he turned away from me and swiftly (yet gracefully) left the room, leaving me staring at the path he left behind, in utter disbelief and confusion.

**A/N We'd like to thank yipik for her ongoing support as well as her supply of Bongo Drums.**

**Also keep on reviewing and vote on our poll to determine what happens in this story! (It should be located on our profile)  
**


End file.
